


Outsiders

by Molly_Hats



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, May be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Bette comes to her cousin’s rescue in prison.





	Outsiders

Bette didn’t think about dark futures much, outside of the usual avoidance. They didn’t bother with her, usually, focusing on the rest of her family. Apparently, if you weren’t in Superman’s family, being a cousin meant you got to miss out on most of the action.

(She’d joke with Tim, her Tim, that she didn’t mind the Tomorrow prediction because she was just so darn flattered she actually got to lead a resistance.)

That was before everything. Before Lois...Metropolis...the Joker…

Not like this. She wanted it to end, she wanted the Joker dead, but not like this.

“Damian. You’re family,” Bette said with her usual smile. It was disquieting, now, here in the dull red light of his cell, after he hadn’t seen any smiles in so long, or had any reason to. “Of course I’m bailing you out.”

“Bette. What _happened_? Why are you suddenly on my side?”

Bette paused. “I’d think you wouldn’t be asking questions.”

“There’s no such thing as a free lunch, let alone a free prison escape.”

Bette sighed. “I need to find a Lazarus pit.”

“You what?! No, Bette.”

“One thing, and I’ll let you go. No catch.”

Damian’s eyes narrowed. “Who?”

Bette glanced up at the deactivated cameras. “Helena Bertinelli.”


End file.
